


Drink from my Bottle

by larryscape



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Body Shots, Bottom Louis, Car Sex, Comedy, Drunk Harry, Drunk Louis, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Humor, IT'S BOTTOM LOUIS BUT YOU WILL STILL GET OFF IF YOU PREFER BOTTOM HARRY I PROMISE, M/M, Missionary Position, Senior Louis, Sex on a Car, Sexual Humor, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, junior harry, very specific tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryscape/pseuds/larryscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This boy was hot. Like... Jonas Brother hot, or... Louis couldn't really think of a better comparison, but this kid was hot. The word kept blasting through his mind over and over, not really leaving room for much else. Hot hot hot hot hot.</p><p>"You think I'm hot?" the guy asked with a quirked eyebrow, and wow okay. Apparently Louis had been thinking aloud this entire time.</p><p>Also known as the Saferides fic, in which Louis is a drunk mess and needs to call their school's hotline to get a designated driver, who turns out to be extremely cute in a fuckable sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink from my Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to lexi (@jointzouis) and ally (@flirtniall), because im sure that they contributed to this in some shape or form idek, and shoutout to the bottom harry girls who read my bottom louis smut anyways.
> 
> if you like this, you'll definitely like my other oneshot called "PDA: Public Displays of Arousal." :D
> 
> if this could somehow end up on the bottom louis library or larrystylinsmut that would be a kickass dream come true x 52

" _Alright, you crazy animal you_ ," hollered one of Louis' friends, probably Stan. He was always shouting out cliché remarks when he was drunk. It was only annoying when Louis was sober, which he was anything but tonight.

He stumbled out the front door, out into the cool autumn night, where a half-dressed couple was going to third base on the lawn. "That… is _so_ beautiful," Louis cried in a melodious coo. He passed the couple and blew them a kiss. In response, the girl made an awful gagging noise around the guy's dick.

Louis sighed to himself. It was always nice to be reminded that he didn't have a gag reflex. He could probably finish that boy off in half the time and without making that disgusting sound.

" _Are you Brandon?_ " Louis called back over his shoulder. He didn't answer, but Louis was fairly certain that the guy receiving head was the dreamy boy from his physics class. Monday, he could ask Brandon if he would like to test Louis' gag reflex. Maybe he'd ask him to winter formal as well.

He reached the end of the driveway. " _I love everyone in this neighborhood_ ," he screamed with his head tilted back and his arms stretched out. After smiling proudly at the three second echo, he whipped out his phone.

Louis was smashed like a pumpkin on mischief night. Like an apple in a pie. Like anything that pissed off the Hulk.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew somewhere passed the rosy cheeks and glossy eyes that he had to go about getting home in a responsible manner.

Prior to leaving his house that evening, Louis recalled saving the number for saferides in his phone. It was a student-run organization where kids with their licenses stayed on call to be designated drivers for their not-so-sober peers. And Louis was not so sober at all, not even sober enough to scroll through his contacts, which is why he thanked his past self for setting saferides to speed dial.

"Hello?" a husky, male voice answered on the other end of the line.

Louis waggled his eyebrows at the bush next to him. "Yes! Hello, I'm uh..."

Louis trailed off for about five seconds as he observed a squirrel cross the street in front of him. "Drunk?" the voice said with a chuckle that tapped against Louis' eardrum.

" _Yeah_. Yeah, but uhm my _name_ is uh... 's Louis," he slurred, wrinkling his forehead, because forming sentences was actually quite painful.

There was a rustling on the other line. "Louis. Got it. Okay, well I can come get you right now if you tell me where you are."

Louis sang out a loud, falsetto note for no reason in particular as he spun around to get a good look at the mailbox. "The address iiiiis... forty nine. Wait, no that's a six."

"Forty six?" the boy asked, his voice flat but not quite reaching irritated.

Louis shook his head, forgetting the boy couldn't see him.

"Louis?"

"Sorry sorry, uhm. It's not forty six, it's sixty nine," Louis explained loudly into the phone.

"Oh, okay. What street are -"

The boy was interrupted by Louis' loud fit of cackles. He stood doubled over with his eyes squinted shut as he repeated the words "Sixty nine" over and over through wheezing breaths. Somewhere in his mind, Louis was fully aware that he wasn't in the eighth grade and therefore shouldn't be laughing at the mere mention of the number sixty nine, but he was drunk. He was drunk, and everything was lighter and slower and easier and ten times funnier.

By the time Louis' laughter was reduced to prolonged, high-pitched "Foooooo"s, the boy on the other end was clearing his throat loudly. "I'm sorry, okay okay," Louis said through his crinkly-eyed grin.

"What street are you on?" the voice blurted out quickly as if Louis would interrupt him and never let him so much as burp ever again.

Louis exhaled slowly, tapping his foot in a staggered rhythm on the damp asphalt. "Think 'm on ... Sesame?" he breathed, scratching his scalp with his free hand.

"You're on Sesame Street."

"Wait no - no, that's not right," Louis muttered while wiping a hand down his face. "I was _watching_ Sesame Street... with my little sisters... two years ago. So I got confused, you see."

There was a long sigh on the other end. "I see."

"But I will find this street name for you, brave driver," Louis projected into the bottom of his phone. He began to sashay down the street, leaping and twirling while providing the boy with a musical narration of his actions.

" _I'm spinning and leaping_

_to find a street siiiiign_

_And then you will drive here_

_and I'll make you miiiiiine_

_'cause you've got a voice_

_that is rough like a roooock_

_So I'd like to offer_

_To suck your big-_

...Lincoln Street," Louis read, staring up at the green sign poking out from a tree.

"Okay, sounds good," husky-voice boy chirped. "I'll be right there. Oh, and get out of the street."

Louis looked around at the curving road surrounding him and nodded. "Oka-" He was interrupted by a speeding pickup truck zooming by on his side of the road, its close proximity forcing him to dive into the nearest bush. "Okay," he finished breathlessly.  

...

After hiking back up the hill using his hands against the asphalt, Louis eventually made it back to the end of the driveway.

He waited there, panting loudly with the occasional phlegm-hocking, until a silver Audi pulled up to the edge of the yard.

"You Louis?" a deep, gravelly voice shouted out the rolled-down window. When Louis slowly lifted his head, he was greeted by a bright-eyed, curly-haired boy wearing a red flannel.

With the alcohol still pounding in his system, Louis couldn't control the incessant upward tugging at the corners of his lips. "I believe I am," he purred before giving a girlish trill of laughter.

This boy was _hot_. Like... Jonas Brother hot, or... Louis couldn't really think of a better comparison, but this kid was _hot._ The word kept blasting through his mind over and over, not really leaving room for much else. _Hot hot hot hot hot._

"You think I'm hot?" the guy asked with a quirked eyebrow, and wow okay. Apparently Louis had been thinking aloud this entire time.

Louis closed his eyes and opened them with a series of rapid blinks. "Oh," he answered before raising a hand to his hairline. Y-yes, I do think you're hot."

Curly kid snorted. "Awesome. Get in."

And Louis did.

Once he shut the door behind him and clicked in the black seat belt, Louis began kicking his feet back and forth over the car floor.

"Louis?" the kid said as he adjusted the mirror.

"Yes, honey?"

"You know you can sit shotgun, right?"

Louis froze momentarily before looking around him. He leaned to the right and forward and nearly pressed his cheek up against the boy's curls. "Oh, hello," he giggled, realizing he was sitting in the back seat.

He smoothly reached back to undo his seatbelt and popped open the door. After hopping down on the ground, scampering to the front of the car, and doing a clumsy log roll over the hood, Louis arrived at the passenger's side. He opened the door and was seated next to hot flannel boy within the next few seconds.

"There we go," the kid said in a patronizing tone. He put the car in drive but kept his foot on the brake. "I'm Harry, by the way," he paused, extending the hand that wasn’t on the wheel.

"Harry," Louis sang dreamily. He grabbed him by the fingers and pressed a sloppy kiss to his knuckles. "You are _gorgeous_."

Louis slinked back in his seat, eyes closed with a dopey grin still on his face. He only quirked an eye open when everything fell silent. "What?" he squeaked when he saw Harry's eyes searing into him.

Harry's shoulders shook as he let out a short chuckle. "You're just very interesting," he stated with a shrug. "And you're gorgeous as well," he added, earning a delighted gasp from the more petite boy sat next to him.

"You're a _doll,_ " Louis gushed. He reached over to stroke a palm over Harry's face. "Like seriously, was your mother made of porcelain, 'cause you look like a doll I - I mean my sister  had growing up."

The car pulled away from the grass, and Harry set his eyes on the road in front of him. "So I take it my mustache isn't coming in as well as I thought it was."

Shifting his weight to one buttcheek, Louis peered over at Harry with narrowed eyes. He leaned into his line of vision only to be pushed away by a large palm in his face.

"Well I can't tell you about your mustache if I can't get a good look at it," Louis grumbled, crossing his arms over his stomach. He looked out of his window. "Must be really small," he mumbled.

They turned onto a busier road, immediately passing three cars with their high beams on. Louis squawked while raising both hands in front of his face. "I'm _blinded_."

Harry spared him one glance with a fond head shake. "You're okay," he assured before looking back at the road.

Louis responded with a dramatic huff and a nasally whine.

"So, Louis. Where are we going?" the lanky-limbed boy asked, dropping one hand from the steering wheel and resting it between him and the passenger's seat.

Louis grabbed it and cradled it in both his hands. He looked down and scowled at how it was nearly bigger than his two combined.

"Louis?"

Louis sighed. "Harry?"

Harry sighed, much more deeply and roughly. "Where are we going?" he repeated.

Setting Harry's hand down on his own thigh, Louis gave a slow shrug. "I dunno," he sing-songed. "Wherever you wanna go."

Having reached a stop sign, Harry checked to see if any cars were behind him before holding his foot on the brake and turning to face Louis. "I mean... where do you live?" he huffed. He then took a deep breath, probably deflating any impatience growing inside him.

"Oh, I live on the other side of town on Chestnut Road. It'll take up to twenty minutes, so...should I repay you on the drive or..."

"It's a volunteer program, so-"

Harry was cut off by a grunting Louis Tomlinson diving onto his crotch.

"What are you -"

"I have to repay you," he panted while fussing with the button of his trousers. "Just... just hold still."

Louis felt a handful of his hair get yanked upward, and soon he was looking up at Harry with wide eyes.

"You knew I was into hair pulling," he gushed, softening his eyes and melting into a mushy smile. "It's like we were made for each other. Forget _Brandon_."

Harry closed his mouth tightly before looking up ahead of him. "No," was all he said in response. Louis gave him one confused hum, and then Harry was lightly pushing him back into his seat.

"No?" Louis said, voice all soft and high-pitched. The car jerked forward, causing him to nearly topple over into the leg space. " _Uf_ ," he grunted as they made a sharp right turn.

"Yes, Louis. No," Harry said sternly as they straightened out into the next road.

"Yes?"

"No, not yes. _No_."

"No to what exactly?"

Louis could _feel_ Harry rolling his eyes even though he was staring out his window now, eyes tracing along the dimly lit suburban landscape.

"No to road head," Harry clarified plainly.

Louis squinted at a large gorilla doing the Charleston in one of the driveways before realizing it was just a bush. "Wait what?" he hummed, shaking his head rapidly and looking back at Harry.

"No road head," Harry repeated. "No nothing. I'm doing this for free."

Louis blinked twice before reaching over to lay his hand over Harry's crotch. Harry moved it promptly.

"Am I ugly or something?" Louis asked, retracting his hand as if it had been bitten by a shark.

Harry shook his head.

"Are you straight?"

Harry tilted his head for a split second before shaking it back and forth again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Harry shook his head once more.

"Am I _ugly?_ " Louis repeated in an exasperated wheeze.

"You're not ugly, Louis. I already told you you were gorgeous."

"Then why won't you accept my lips around your cock?" Louis cried, dropping his shoulders with a loud exhale. "Why won't you let y'rself experience extreme pleasure, Jake?"

"It's Harry."

"That's what I said."

"Okay."

" _Really,_ " Louis groaned. Now he was stamping his feet back and forth against the car interior. "Why-" _stomp._ "Won't-" _stomp._ "You-" _stomp._ "Let-" _stomp. "_ Me-" _stomp._ "Blow-" _stomp_. "You-" _stomp._

_Stompstompstompstompstomp-._

_"Louis."_

Through shallow panting, Louis turned to Harry and gave him a dry "What."

By now, the curly-haired boy was laughing at him, all squinting eyes and shaking shoulders. "Do you see how drunk you are?"

Louis pouted before catching a glimpse of himself in the window's reflection. He didn't _see_ anything out of the ordinary, so he went with a resounding "No."

"Well you are extremely shitfaced," Harry chuckled, turning to face Louis as they reached a red light. "And that's why I can't do anything with you."

The car zoomed forward again, the engine buzzing much like the warmth of liquor coursing through Louis' veins. It was an awful metaphor, but Louis cursed both the engine for taking him home and the alcohol for standing in the way of him showing off his blowjob skills.

"I'm really good at it," Louis piped up amidst the virtual silence. "Like scary good."

He noticed Harry shake his head in his peripheral vision.

Whether it was audible to Harry or not, Louis was now growling in the back of his throat. Tonight wasn't even that fun, to be honest. He only got hit on by greasy, still-in-the-closet jocks who usually fooled around with girls while staring at their David Beckham posters. There was also the inevitable slutty girl who wanted to show him what it was like to be with a woman, but all Louis heard was "I'm gonna trap you in my vagina, and you'll never see the light of day again."

Basically, Louis really _really_ wished Harry - a good looking boy who didn't make him feel like taking a yearlong shower - was as drunk as him so they could exchange blowjobs and live happily ever after.

Then it hit Louis. The idea hit him like he would’ve hit a telephone pole if he was driving himself home tonight (don't drink and drive, kids).

"I have to pee," Louis said abruptly.

Exhaling roughly, Harry tightened his grip around the steering wheel. "Listen -"

"I am _going_ to wet my pants, like legitimately. The little kid kind, not the horny teenager kind."

They pulled out onto the town's main road, the two-laned street filled with white and red lights of other cars and shops. "Okay, fine," Harry gave in before turning on his left turn signal.

After shifting into the left lane, the car turned into a small lot with only two other cars parked on opposite ends.

Louis blinked to focus his gaze on the bold-faced "Liquor" sign towering above a small store between a Panera and a Petco. He grinned menacingly and popped out the door before Harry could say anything.

Giggling manically the entire time, Louis puttered his way across the parking lot. He avoided looking back at Harry as he reached the door of the liquor store and pushed himself through in one clumsy motion.

A beeping melody played as he entered, and he danced along with a sway of his hips.

"Hello, sir," a peppy voice chimed from behind the register. The woman seemed about thirty or so and wore a navy sweater, her brunette hair just passing her shoulders. “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

 _Sir_ , Louis repeated in his head. Being eighteen was fun.

“Will do,” he said casually before heading to one of the aisles in the back of the shop.

The walls were a mosaic painting of white, red, and orangey brown tints all held in place by different sized bottles, though they all sort of blended together behind Louis’ drunk goggles. He focused in on one part of a shelf labeled “Wine” and immediately shook his head. “ _Would you like some brie with that?_ ” he muttered to himself in a snooty, posh accent.

Circling around, he spied a different sign that read “Tequila.” He blinked once before biting his lip in a mischievous grin. It was a bad idea. A very very bad idea. But the whole plan in itself was a bad idea, so it couldn’t get much worse, right? Tequila would get the job done, and Harry wouldn’t even have to take more than a shot or two to get the desired effect, so why not?

He snatched a tall, green-tinted bottle labeled “Tallulah Tequila” and cradled it like a baby. “You’re gonna get me laid tonight,” he cooed in a soothing falsetto as he tickled the label with his index finger. "I love you so much, Tallulah."

He sauntered over to the register, raising the bottle in the air like baby Simba while mumbling something like " _Ahhh savegnaaaa badabidododoooo_."

The woman giggled with a hand in front of her pink-stained lips. "You all ready to check out?" she asked, eyes like crescents staring back at Louis.

Louis sighed cheerily. "Yesss," he punctuated, bouncing up on his toes. "Thank you."

Grabbing the bottle and swiping it with a gray, plastic scanner, the lady gave a musical "Mhm," and began punching in something on the register. Louis slipped her a twenty, and she tucked it into the box before pulling out some change. "Here you go," she said as she handed Louis back the tequila along with a paper receipt and a few coins.

Louis looked back at her as if she just gave him the gift of endless chocolate cake. _Thank you_ , he mouthed with furrowed eyebrows.

"No problem. Have a nice night, okay?" she said, a hint of warning in her voice.

Louis backed away slowly from the counter and shot her with finger-guns. "Oh, I will," he replied with waggling eyebrows, and then he was out the door.

He couldn't stifle a snicker as he viewed Harry sitting cross-armed in the car, his chin pressed down into his chest. It created a sliver of pudge in his neck, and Louis could have cried, because he was such a little _baby_. He was a baby, and Louis wanted to eat his little feeties and swallow his little dick and sing him a little lullaby.

"I'm back," Louis announced as he ducked back into the car.

"I see." Harry eyed the bottle with pursed lips. "And you brought refreshments."

"I did."

"You shouldn't have."

"It's my pleasure, really."

"Louis."

"Jeremy."

"It's Harry."

"Harry."

"You really shouldn't have any more to drink," Harry said, torso rotated to face Louis square on.

Louis patronizingly curled his lip at Harry's look of concern. "Oh, darling. This is not for me," he explained with a smile. Harry squinted his eyes. "This is for you and your noble yet unnecessary guilt."

Harry began to shake his head, paused for a brief moment, and then continued.

Louis held on to that pause. That pause meant something.

"So you wanna down a few shots of this beauty and get at it?" Louis asked with a toothy grin. It was the grin he grew up with: raised eyebrows, squinted eyes, exposed teeth. He's pretty sure it's what got him his first bike, so it was safe to rely on for a good orgasm too.

Harry sat frozen, his lips parted as if he was trying to say something. Something scolding probably. But he wasn't, and that's what Louis took as permission to keep persuading.

"You don't have to do it now," he continued, his tone perky and innocent. "No, we can pull over somewhere near my house, and... and-"

"How would I get home?"

Louis let a beat go by before raising a finger. "Saferides," he articulated as if it could be the answer to any problem.

World hunger? Saferides.

Child labor? Saferides.

Sexual frustration? Saferides.

"But I _am -_ " raising a hand to tug at his bottom lip. "Well, I s'pose Niall's on call too..."

Louis' eyebrows raised practically into his hairline.

"You're not gonna let me drink too much though, are you?"

Game. Set. Match.

Squealing like a little girl at a Justin Bieber concert (or when she found out he was in jail), Louis shook his head rapidly and put the car in drive. Harry jerked back in his seat as the car rolled forward and immediately grabbed the wheel firmly. "You're gonna get us killed," he hissed, curling out of their parking spot. "You better be as good as you say you are."

Louis faced forward, giving his reflection in the window a wicked, lip-biting smirk.

...

The car pulled into a communal lot a quarter mile away from Louis' house. It was close enough to walk home from but also far enough away. Louis didn't necessarily want his family to see him bob down on another boy's manhood.

"Gimme that," Harry grumbled, making grabby hands at the bottle of Tequila. He twisted the cork until it made an echoing _pop_ , to which he smiled contently. "Can't believe you bought me tequila to get me to hook up with you," he said breathlessly, lifting it up to his pink lips.

Louis shrugged. What could he say? He loved a challenge.

Harry shot him a wink before taking a quick sip. His face immediately scrunched up in a comical sneer. " _Blech_... 's like mouthwash," he croaked, stuffing the bottle between his thighs.

Louis blinked down at his crotch and then up at his now-swollen lips. This was going to be fun, he thought.

"More," Louis blurted, indifferent to his forwardness.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, wrapped his long fingers around the bottle, and took another swig.

 _Takes orders_ , Louis noted. _Interesting._

As Harry went to take a third sip, Louis cut him off with a hand around his wrist, causing him to freeze with his lower lip curled forward against the rim, and _shit_. Louis almost purposely didn't say anything else just to keep him in that position, but he had an idea, and it needed to be vocalized.

"Belly button."

Louis said the words and initially forgot why he said them, a confused look appearing on both their faces.

"Belly button?" Harry repeated, his eyes beginning to droop and his lips becoming poutier.

Louis froze momentarily and shifted his gaze to the car floor. He knew there was a reason he said belly button, but he just couldn't -

" _Oh_ oh oh oh... _Body shot_ ," he remembered, slapping a palm to his forehead. Harry blinked into a relaxed smile. "Creative thought matters, Harry of saferides."

"Styles," the other boy said, earning a tilt of the head from Louis.

"What about 'em?"

"My last name," Harry said with a lazy chuckle. Louis nodded dramatically with a big _Ahhh_. "Yeah, I'm Harry Styles: highschool junior trying to add gooey crap to his uni resume by volunteering for saferides. And you?"

Tucking his knees into his chest with his feet planted on the seat, Louis rested his chin on his laced-together fingers. He hummed thoughtfully while looking up at the ceiling. "Louis Tomlinson," he began.

"Name of a prince," Harry slurred.

"Yes, very much so. Uhm... highschool _senior_ ," he continued, pausing to smirk at the younger boy with raised brows. "Center midfielder of the footie team, but refuses to be a _complete_ douche like the rest of them..."

That one made Harry break out into a full-fledged grin.

"And loves when boys take body shots off of him," he finished, grabbing the bottle of tequila from Harry's crotch. He shot him one mischievous look before popping open the door and stepping outside.

"Where are you -"

" _C'mere,_ " Louis yelled through the muffling glass.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Harry lift and drop his shoulders once before unbuckling his seat belt.

Soon they were both outside, shivering under the nighttime breeze. Louis had his ass up against the hood of the car, and Harry stood in front of him with his weight on one leg. Before Harry could stop him, Louis snuck a swig and then handed the bottle to Harry.

Within five seconds (It would've been two if his head didn't get caught), Louis had taken off his shirt, leaving him half naked in the middle of his neighborhood in the middle of fall.

He bit his lip, pleased with the way Harry was shamelessly scanning him up and down. The attention sent a pulsing sensation to his cock, leaving him with not quite a semi.

"Give it here," he ordered, reaching out for the bottle and taking it in one hand. He nearly stumbled backward onto the car but quickly steadied himself with his free hand. After spinning around to face the car (and pausing to give Harry a good image of what he would look like getting fucked over it), Louis toed off his converse and leapt up onto the hood.

"Heeeey, be careful," Harry cried with a laugh. He walked forward to spot Louis, placing a hand over his ass as the smaller boy climbed up the windshield.

"I'm fine, _Harold_ ," Louis squeaked as he reached the roof. Harry snorted and squeezed a handful of Louis' ass.

"Was talking 'bout my car, but I'm glad you're okay, princess."

Louis released a huff of exhaustion as he fell backward to face the stars. His bare feet dangled off the edge, and his arms stretched out over the sides. "You gonna join me, or do I have to take shots out my own belly button?" he asked, his chest rising and falling at a slow pace.

His eyes remained glued to the sky, but Louis could hear movement at the foot of the car. Several seconds passed, and then a breathless (and shirtless) Harry Styles was collapsing at his side.

Louis tsked when he turned to face him, to which Harry responded by showing all his teeth. "Didn't want your naked chest to be lonely," he explained as Louis smirked at his pecks. "You like what you see?"

He wanted to laugh, to ridicule Harry for his cheesy, cheap-porn-worthy line, but he couldn't. After staring one second too long at Harry's defined abs, Louis was gone. His baby soft skin looked delicious enough to eat with a topping of whipped cream, and his puffy nipples were making his lip quiver. But Louis couldn't just say _yes._ That would make him appear weak.

"Yes," he said, because Louis was drunk and also an idiot.

With a pleased smile, Harry gave a slow nod and licked his bottom lip. Before his entire body could melt and slide off the car, Louis urgently flicked his gaze to the bottle of tequila.

"You ready?" he asked, a subtle crack in his voice.  

Harry nodded, his head falling to one side in a dizzy sort of dazed manner. Louis batted his eyelashes at the gloss in Harry's eyes and the similar shine to his lips. He wanted to devour him completely in one sloppy bite, leaving nothing but a pair of trousers and a paper airplane necklace.

Silencing his carnivorous train of thought, Louis shifted his focus to his belly button. The bottle shook slightly in his drunken grasp, but he managed to collect a small pool of liquor in the deep indent.

"Go," he said through a giggle. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and dug his nails into the tender flesh, and Harry ducked down right away.

He rested a cool hand to one of Louis' pecs as he kissed the rim of his belly button. Louis trilled from the sudden tickle but soon eased into a breathy moan as Harry lowered his tongue, lapping up the accumulated tequila.

 _"Ahhh_ ," Harry breathed, lifting his head to meet Louis' lazy stare. He winked once before lowering his head once more to press a slower kiss to Louis' nipple.

After a minor shiver, Louis let his head fall back all the way, and he buried a hand in Harry's curls. The younger boy continued to suck at his nipple, releasing sharp suction noises every few beats, and Louis couldn't help but imagine that noise around his hard cock.

As if on cue, Harry began lowering his lips down toward Louis' crotch. The dots of saliva mixed with the cool air gave Louis goosebumps, and he shivered out a shaky breath in response. "Wait," he said, digging deeper into Harry's scalp. The other boy peered up at his with dilated pupils, looking much like a newborn deer. That semblance of innocence mixed with the obscene strand of saliva connecting his lips with Louis' skin was what made Louis' cock twitch in his jeans.

"Yeah?" he answered before swiping his tongue across his lip to lick up the spit.

Louis leaned forward, resting on his forearm. He paused briefly, taking in the way Harry was looking at him with slightly parted lips. One more second went by, and then Louis was grabbing his necklace and tugging him in for a bruising kiss.

Harry's slick, pouty lips practically engulfed Louis' chapped, thin ones, the overwhelming sensation making Louis choke out a shaky whine. Their lips parted with an echoing _smack_ , and they both took the time to catch their breath.

"You're amazing," Harry said through shallow pants. He said it in a shocked, almost incredulous way that made him sound like a kid visiting Disney World for the first time. Louis kissed him again.

This time, they went slow and passionate. Harry pressed a hand against Louis' shoulder, signaling him to lie all the way down. Once he was flat against the roof of the car, Louis dipped his fingers back into Harry's hair. " _Aghh_ ," he groaned as Harry licked deep into his mouth. Their tongues pressed hard against other before simultaneously licking upward, exploring the rest of each other's mouths.

Harry pressed harder into Louis' shoulder, no doubt leaving bruises with the pads of his fingers. He placed his knee between Louis' legs and allowed their bare chests to come in flush contact.

Louis let out a needy, almost frustrated groan. “Want you.” Both of his hands were clawing into Harry’s back as the taller boy rutted down into his crotch. “So bad.”

Releasing a slow, shaky whimper, Harry plunged forward into Louis’ neck. He started out with a cheeky bite, briefly sinking his teeth into his untouched flesh, but then soothed over the mark with a sloppy kiss.

With one hand in Harry’s curls and another digging viciously into his back, Louis gulped down a sharp inhale, his Adam’s apple sliding down right next to Harry’s lips. He bucked up his hips into Harry’s, letting their hardened bulges rub up against one another. With staggered, shallow breathing patterns, the two of them continued to grind into one another as Harry sucked dark circles into Louis’ neck.

He lowered his trail of bites and kisses, following his same pattern from before until he reached Louis’ protruding hipbone. While he bit and tongued and kissed the sensitive area, Harry used one hand to fuss with Louis’ belt.

“I got it,” Louis breathed, letting his hands brush up against Harry’s as he took over. Within a few more seconds, he had both his belt and zipper undone, revealing a sneak peak of his Power Ranger boxers.

Catching sight of the Red Ranger popping out over Louis’ bulge, Harry released a breathy cackle before smiling into one last kiss on his hipbone. He then repositioned his hands onto the waistband of Louis’ jeans and tugged them down to his knees in one swift motion. Louis gave a half-impressed, half-aroused hum of approval before kicking them off completely.

After taking a moment to absorb the obscene image of Louis’ outlined cock, Harry leaned down to press one slow, open-mouthed kiss to the bulge. “As much as I absolutely _love_ these,” he began, swiping a hand up and down the length of the boxers. “They have to go.”

And with one pull of the waistband, they were gone, and Louis was lying completely naked on the roof of Harry Styles’ car.

Harry wrapped his fingers around the base of Louis’ stiff erection and gave it three fast pumps. He raised the corner of his lips and let out a snort. “And I thought I was straight up until last year,” he laughed, shaking his head while staring at Louis’ cock in his hand.

“Did ya?” Louis was now resting on his elbows, legs slightly parted with one of Harry’s knees still between them. He tried to meet Harry’s eyes but couldn’t tear them away from his long, slender fingers around his dick.

“Yep,” Harry chirped, pumping more languidly now. “But then I realized.”

Harry paused, both his talking and his pumping, but he soon replaced his hand with his mouth. Louis involuntarily parted his lips and shut his eyes, a crackly moan escaping his lips as Harry completely and flawlessly deepthroated him.

He went all the way down and all the way back up, coming off his cock with a crisp _pop_.

“But then I realized I could do _that_.”

Louis was frozen, his only movements being the quiver of his lips and the twitch of his dick. He wanted to say something, something witty but also dirty, but he couldn’t. And his loss for words probably ended up being a good thing, because Harry took it as permission to continue.

He went slower this time, leading with his tongue. His lips soon followed, creating a red ‘O’ around the head and working its way down over the shaft. While releasing a loud breath through his nose, Louis returned his hand to Harry’s hair. He pressed down lightly, passively urging him to go faster, and Harry took the hint. The increased speed made Louis tilt back his head and moan loudly. “ _Fuck_ ,” he added, shouting it to the sky with his eyes snapped shut. “ _Fuck, Harry, fuckfuckfuck_.”

Harry popped back off, panting roughly with his hand still wrapped around the base of Louis’ cock. “Good?” he breathed, earning a laugh from the older boy.

“ _Good,_ you ask?” he answered, wiping a bead of sweat from his eyebrow as he sat back up on his elbows. “You better be that _amazing_ when you fuck me.”

Harry bit his lower lip between his teeth, eyes going wide for a moment. “You’re gonna let me fuck you?” he asked, incredulous laughter weaved into his question. He looked as though Ashton Kutcher was about to emerge from the woods with a camera crew telling him he’d been punked.

"Well, yeah," Louis said with a scoff. He tilted his head at Harry before letting out a nervous chuckle. "I mean like ... if you want to?"

As Harry gawked at him, Louis took the time to reach for the bottle and take a quick sip of the ole Tallulah.

"Well," Harry began. His eyes seemed to dart everywhere that wasn't Louis until he finally choked out a gravely " _Duh_."

Within seconds, Louis was bent forward, greedily yanking at Harry's trousers until they were around his thighs. Harry sat down on his bum and finished the job by pulling them off completely, leaving him in nothing but his plain black boxers. Looking at the prominent outline of his dick, Louis almost felt sorry for neglecting it for so long. With this thought in mind, the smaller boy aggressively tugged down Harry's boxers and licked a stripe down his hard shaft.

" _Shit_ ," Harry purred, eyebrows knitting together. He crawled backward so that Louis could kneel between his parted legs. " _Yes... please._ "

Louis grabbed Harry's dick and circled the tip with his thumb. He then pressed both hands on each of his hips and lowered his mouth onto the head. The sudden weight of Harry's cock in his mouth sent a pulsation to his own hard on. There was just something about having control over someone else's pleasure and having all that control between his lips.

Louis flicked his tongue over the slit before taking Harry's cock deep into the back of his throat. He knew his throat would be sore in the morning, but he also knew he would absolutely love it. That stinging reminder of how big Harry was. How good he made him feel by taking him so deep.

"Okay," Harry choked out between shallow breaths. He cupped his hand around the nape of Louis' neck and then began to tug on his long, brown hair. "Okay, I'm good, I - I need to fuck you now."

Louis bobbed down and up once more before coming off, instantly gasping for air with a content smirk. "Alright. You got a condom in this car, Harry Styles?" he asked, patting the roof in two short beats.

"I believe I do, Louis Tomlinson." Harry then proceeded to scurry forward and down the windshield. "You know, we have pretty badass full names. Like... you're the prince, and I'm ..."

"A pop star slash fashion designer... or hair stylist... hairy styles...ist. Yeah."

Louis continued to mumble something about a Broadway musical starring a teenage hair stylist as Harry rummaged around in the car, his naked, perky bum the only thing visible to Louis.

" _Found it_ ," he called excitedly, and then - directly after this exclamation - a loud _thud_ and a girlish " _Ow_ ," followed.

"Did you j'st hit your head?" Louis slurred through a trill of ridiculing laughter. Harry groaned in response. "Oh babe, c'mere. You know what they say... Nothing heals a wound like a tight arsehole."

Harry plopped back up onto the hood of the car before climbing his way up toward Louis. "I uh, don't really think that's a saying," he panted as he kneeled down at Louis' feet.

Louis gave him a look, featuring hooded eyelids and pursed lips. He shot one glance to Harry's leaking cock and then back up.

"I suppose I'll try it out though," Harry crackled, clumsily rushing to tear open the condom wrapper. He succeeded and now was pinching a sleek latex between his thumb and middle finger. "You gonna make me do it myself?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Without a word from Louis, Harry leaned back with parted legs. His palms held him up from where they were pressed down behind him, putting his cock on full display.

Every cock was different, Louis reflected. Some had a subtle curve or resembled famous London office buildings, but Harry's was just _pretty_. It was pretty and pink and plump and perfect. Louis decided he'll call it Paulina, because it looked like a Paulina. Paulina Penis.

Louis interrupted his own wandering thoughts by bending forward onto his knees. He nodded slowly, his head about a foot away from Harry's dick. Maintaining steady eye contact with the boy in front of him, Louis reached out and took the condom from him.

Harry hissed as Louis rolled it on him, probably applying an unnecessary amount of pressure around his shaft. "There we go," he whispered.

After throwing him a nervous smile, Harry brushed a hand over Louis' hip. "Lay down," he mumbled sweetly, crawling forward as Louis obeyed. He stroked his hand from Louis' hip down to his inner thigh, making the smaller boy's breath hitch. While using that hand to spread his legs open, Harry stole one quick tug of Louis' cock with the other.

He then lowered his fingers, tracing them down the vein on the back of Louis' cock. He thumbed over his balls lightly before finally reaching his hole. "Okay?" he asked, peering down at Louis with slightly raised eyebrows.

Louis nodded. "Go on."

Harry chuckled, openly ridiculing himself for even asking. He then pressed down with his index finger, not quite entering but moreso just pushing in the muscle as a whole. Louis whimpered, indicating that he should probably get on with it, but Harry was apparently the teasing type, of course he was.

He raised his finger to his still-bruised lips and sucked sloppily for a moment. He returned the finger back to Louis' hole and traced a circle around the rim, while his other fingers stroked down his crack. "C' _mon_ ," Louis whined, trying to add a light laugh to disguise his impatience and _need_.

Harry hummed before stretching the hole open with just the tip of his finger, still teasing but making progress. Eventually, the finger slid in deeper - deeper, deeper, deeper until it completely bottomed out.

" _Ah... Aaagh, move, Harry."_

And Harry did move but at a languid pace, so painfully slow that Louis raised his foot and kicked Harry hard in his back. "Heeeeey _,_ " he said, earning a sharp glare from the boy beneath him. "Okay okay. I'm going."

Harry pulled the finger out with a faint noise of wetness that made Louis bite his lip to stifle a moan. Soon he shoved back in and back out at a much faster pace and continued until Louis let out everything he'd been holding in with a loud, shaky sigh. "More," he demanded, hand placed daintily above his forehead.

Louis' asshole became empty within a millisecond, causing him to choke out an embarrassing whine. He heard Harry mumble something like "Greedy little thing" under his breath along with the sound of him sucking on more of his fingers. "You ready for this?" he teased, wiping his entire hand over Louis' rim. He rubbed over the hole with each individual finger. "'Cause I took guitar lessons just to be good at this."

Louis scoffed, tricking himself into doing a sit-up to face Harry. "Are you serious?"

Harry's eyes were fixated on his own fingers, which were still drumming over Louis' throbbing asshole. "Yeah. Well, it was Guitar Hero, and it was on Medium, but I can still make you cum with just two fingers." He flashed Louis a smile while raising two fingers in front of his face.

Louis’ jaw dropped involuntarily, the wet noise of saliva crackling between his lips.

“But I think we’ll stick to the original plan of me fucking you with my dick, otherwise this condom goes to waste,” he finished, shrugging down at his cock pressed up against his stomach.

Louis nodded slowly, too hypnotized to beat himself up over his lack of witty remarks to add.

After giving a smug grin, to which Louis rolled his eyes, Harry continued using two fingers to fuck Louis open. The aching sensation of his walls stretching open around his fingers made Louis wince, both with pain and with arousal. Just the knowledge that this really fit and sweet and oddly adorableguy was _inside_ of him did things to Louis that he didn’t know possible. He wanted more, needed more. _More more more more_.

The fingers left his hole, leaving room for a small gust of wind to tickle at his entrance. Louis shivered, and Harry responded with a soothing hand trailing up and down his inner thigh. “All good to go?” he asked, one hand continuing to pet Louis’ thigh while the other stroked at his own cock.

Louis laughed. Harry sounded like his footie coach after he’d been sidelined due to a minor injury. _All good to go, Tomlinson? Ready to get back out there and kick some ass?_ Except now it was Louis’ ass that was about to take a beating, which - in some twisted way - was much more preferred. “Of course.”

A few seconds of timid buildup went by featuring Harry fumbling around with his dick and Louis accidentally jerking away from it, but they eventually had Harry lined up at Louis’ entrance. After a synchronized, shaky exhale from the both of them, Harry began sliding in, slowly and steadily.

The slippery friction between Louis’ rim and Harry’s sleek cock was enough to make both of them break out in audible, shallow breaths. Harry pushed in deeper, and Louis couldn’t help but clench around him. “ _Shit_ ,” Harry breathed. “You’re so fucking tight.”

Amidst his winces, Louis managed to give a content smirk. It didn’t last long though, because Harry began pulling back out and then in with a hard _smack_ against his skin, which made Louis cry out in an echoing yelp. He kept going, clearly pleased with Louis’ responsiveness. His rhythm was fast but clean and purposeful, and Louis had to bite his lip to the point of drawing blood to keep himself quiet.

The parking lot was completely silent other than shaky breathing, slapping skin, Louis’ tiny whimpers, and Harry banging his hand against the roof of the car.

“Deeper,” Louis moaned, not giving the slightest fuck that his voice sounded like a prepubescent female pornstar’s. “Slower. Deeper.”

Harry paused with his dick nearly bottomed out inside Louis. After flicking his gaze down at his cock briefly, he looked back up at Louis with hungry eyes. He fidgeted around on his knees before roughly grabbing Louis’ legs and draping them neatly over his shoulders. Grabbing viciously at thighs, he then began to pound back in, going slower but much harder.

Louis could have sworn he blacked out for at least a second with the way Harry’s cock was relentlessly filling him up over and over again, rubbing up against his walls with such purpose that tears were pooling in his lower eyelid. With the way Harry was fucking him and the way his nails were digging so deep into his thighs, a single tear escaped Louis’ eye and eventually rolled off his jawline.

Harry must have noticed, because he soon let Louis’ legs fall from his shoulders and bent forward to kiss softly at his jaw. Still thrusting but more sloppily and languidly, Harry cupped Louis’ cheek and shoved their mouths together.

“Real close,” Louis cried into the open-mouthed kiss, allowing Harry to breath in his whines and almost-sobs afterward.

“Me -” Harry gasped before biting down hard on Louis’ lower lip. “Too,” he finished, scratching at his shoulder with one hand and clutching his wrist with the other. “Gonna -”

And then Harry was cumming, grumbling curses into Louis’ mouth as the hot liquid filled up the condom. Louis could feel the the subtle mush added to Harry’s thrusts, and it absolutely wrecked him. The fact that Louis could still feel Harry’s huge cock inside him and was now feeling the result of his orgasm.

His pounding eased down into a slow, relaxed push, triggered by the leftover momentum from his powerful thrusts from before. “Holy shit,” he growled, pulling away from Louis’ mouth and flopping his head onto his heaving chest. With only a single beat going by, he then grasped Louis’ still-hard, just-leaking cock in his huge hand and pumped.

He pumped hard and fast, creating a wet swiping noise over Louis’ length, and it only took a few more tugs until Louis came with a choked-out sob. “ _Fuck_ ,” he shouted into the breezy sky. “ _Fuck fuck fuck shit, oh my god_.” He didn’t care how much his voice was echoing, how he was lying naked on top of someone else’s car with cum streaking over his belly. He only cared that Harry was still clutching at his wrist as he licked it all up.

“That was unbelievable,” Harry buzzed after Louis’ stomach was entirely clean. He kept breathing roughly as he rolled onto his back, hand loosening around Louis’ wrist.

“Yeah,” was all Louis could say. Apparently he needed a dick pounding in his ass to make him vocal now.

Rotating his torso so that he was facing Louis, Harry gave a questioning hum. “You alright?” he asked, concern threaded into his voice.

“Yeah, ‘m alright. I just…” Louis released a big sigh as he rested his free hand on top of his stomach. “I just sort of feel guilty, you know? Getting you drunk.”

Harry frowned at him before rubbing circles on the top of his wrist. “No, I should be the one feeling guilty. I was barely drunk by the time we like… did it, so I basically took advantage of you, and you probably don’t even like me, let alone _remember -_ ”

“Harry,” Louis cut him off. He figured it was a good time to be honest, considering Harry just laid down the truth or well - _his_ version of the truth, so. “I’ve been nearly sober for the last half hour.”

Harry blinked at him, a slow and long blink that made Louis fidget a bit. But then he was leaning forward and pressing his lips against Louis’, digging a hand in the back of his hair.

Louis smiled into it, feeling nothing but pleased with himself. Later, he would probably storm into his middle school health teacher’s house and rant about alcohol does bring happy things. It may have caused Louis to do some really embarrassing things that he’ll have to ask Harry about another time, but that was just the thing: Harry was there. There would be another time. And if not, Louis had a handful of highschool parties ahead of him and the saferides hotline on speed dial.  

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you liked it please submit it to the bottom louis library or larrystylinsmut  
> Also, as usual, your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: @ctmytown  
> Tumblr: larryscape.tumblr.com  
> Ask: ask.fm/larryscape
> 
> uhm... watch how i met your mother mondays on cbs @ 8pm est (completely irrelevant)
> 
> STAY GROOVY


End file.
